A Halloween Trick or Treat
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: This is a Halloween short story from me and totally AU. While Tony takes his god children out trick or treating, he is totally spellbound by a woman who answers the door, will he get the chance of getting to know her better? This is also my first attempt at doing a short story, so I hope that you enjoy it!


**A Halloween Trick or Treat.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Just as they hit what felt like the millionth house Tony was just to wonder how the hell his friend Mike had persuaded him to take his god children twins Daniel and Emily out trick or treating. Yes he had to admit that he loved the two of them very much, & also had to admit that recently he'd started to feel broody over them and was starting to think to think could he possibly want to find the one & start a family?

The only problem was, he & Zoe had split up a few months ago. Since then he had been through a very dry spell; because he'd not been with anyone. There was no sign of a new relationship on the horizon and he'd not even had any one night stands.

Even with them making him feel like that, it was now starting to feel like they'd been out for hours, not only that his feet were now starting to ache and it felt like they'd been walking for miles. Plus hearing screaming kids all around him along with the constant yells of "Trick or treat!" Was now beginning to grate on his nerves. The other thing was that he also had to get back home again to his apartment because he also had to get ready for Abby's annual Halloween party back at the Navy Yard.

As they approached the door to that house he told the twins that this would have too be the final house that they would be going too, because it was nearly the time that he'd agreed to get them home by. When the two of them yelled "Trick or treat!" At the woman who answered the door, Tony was instantly spellbound and felt tongue tied all of a sudden. The woman was just stunning, all dark hair and like his own gorgeous green eyes were staring back at him. Not only that she looked like she might be on the way to a party herself, because she'd got a stunning green dress on, which were really accentuating those green eyes even more. She'd got him so much under her spell that he hadn't even realized that she'd already filled the kids buckets up with sweets, until Emily started to tug on his coat; or that the woman had also slipped something into his coats top pocket.

As he got the kids home once again, as soon as they got inside the door; they excitedly told their dad all about the trick or treating. Mike then told them to go & give the buckets to their mom in the kitchen, but first they had to say "Goodbye" to their uncle Tony. To which Emily piped up "& uncle Tony met a lady!" As he then got down to give them a hug he gave Emily his equivalent of a Gibbs death glare. Once they'd hugged and done their "Goodbyes" they disappeared off to the kitchen and Mike said "So what's this all about?" So Tony answered with a slight smile on his face "I met a woman who answered the door at the last house we went to, & she was just absolutely stunning Mike! I sort of got a bit carried away staring at her, I hadn't realized that she'd filled the kids buckets up; until Em started to tug on my coat to leave. I never got a name or anything like that, & I doubt that I'll never see her again."

Mike replies "You never know fate might intervene, but don't tell me that Anthony DiNozzo has fallen in love with someone at first sight?"

Tony answers him honestly "I'd like to hope that I might get to see her again, but yes I do think that I have fallen in love with her at first sight. Anyway as much as I'd like to stay here and talk about it, I'd better get going; as I do have to get ready for this party."

"Have a good time, but please tell us if you do manage to ever see her again."

"I promise that I will do." He then adds a "Goodnight!" As he gets to the car & gets in, so that he can go & get ready for the party. Which in all honesty he doesn't really want to go too, especially as most of the people around him will be coupled up. Because McGee and Delilah were only just newly married, & they had only been back for a few days from their honeymoon. Of course Jimmy and Breena had been married for a few years now, & tonight was one of their rare nights out because they'd managed to get a baby sitter for baby Victoria. Then there was going too be Abby and ranger Burt who'd just made things official by moving in together. There were even rumors flying around that even Ducky had met someone & that he was going too be introducing her to everyone that night. The only person that would be conspicuous with his absence was of course going too be Gibbs. Every year they would of course invite him, but each year he of course wouldn't turn up. In a way Tony was quietly wishing that he could be there with him in the basement, having a couple of bourbons, watching him work on the boat and just have some company.

When he got back to the apartment once again he chucked his keys into the bowl on the table, before then feeding the goldfish Kate and Ziva. As he took his coat off because of the way his mystery woman had put the note into his pocket, even though he hadn't managed to notice it before the movement of taking it off dislodged it slightly, & it was enough for him to be able too see it in the pocket. He took it out and as he opened it he noticed that she still hadn't written her name down, but she had written "Trick or treat!" On it as well as her number. So he kept the note and put it inside the bowl with his keys, although he did quickly program the number into his cell phone; because even though he knew that he probably wouldn't get the chance of calling her that night, he was determined that he was definitely going too do it the next day. After finally hanging up his coat he headed into the bathroom for a very quick shower to freshen up and get dressed for the party.

As he arrived at the place where the party was being held, it was already pretty full of people, both agents from their floor and also some that he didn't know from other departments. Once again Abby and whoever else she'd got to help her with everything in the setting up of the place had certainly surpassed themselves with all the decorations and food.

To start off with Tony went & found the others and they talked for a while, before he headed for the food and to mingle with some of the others. As he left them Abby also told him that he was also in for a very huge surprise!

In the end he spotted the surprise shortly after putting his plate down after eating and grabbing a bottle of beer from the table a bit further up. He turned round just in time to not only see Gibbs standing against the wall a bit further up, but speaking to him was his mystery woman!

As he finally plucked up the courage to go over and join them he said "Hey boss, what are you doing here?" Gibbs then answered "Abby nearly persuaded me to come, but when I heard that kayleigh was going too be here. I thought I'd better come and be a familiar face." She then interrupted them by saying "Are you going to introduce us Jethro?" As she then flashed Tony a smile that left him feeling weak at the knees. So Gibbs then said "Kayleigh Danvers this is special agent Anthony DiNozzo, Tony this is Kayleigh." As they then shook hands Tony could feel the electric pass between them, as she then said "Anthony." His reply of "Tony, please." Came out a bit quieter than he had anticipated because of the breath that he'd been holding without realizing it & that he now let go of as he spoke. After that Gibbs then explained that Kayleigh at one time had been a 'probie' of Chris Pacci. She'd left to go on her travels just before Tony had joined NCIS. She was now back again because she was about to become the SFA in Balboa's team. As she then said to Gibbs "I couldn't help it if I got itchy feet to go off traveling, but now I am here to stay." Not only did Tony find that a stray smile come onto his face, but he also found that his heartbeat started to pick up and race away. He then learnt as the conversation continued between them all that the house he'd seen her at when he was with the kids was her brother's place, which she was renting from him just for the time being; even if it did seem a little big for just one person. As Gibbs then asked him if the kids had enjoyed themselves he replied that he had a feeling that they probably had have done. He was glad though that he could give them back again to Mike and Anna, so that they could cope with the sugar rush to come, as he knew that he wouldn't be able to cope with it. He noticed the sly smile that appeared on Kayleigh's face, which gave him the strong feeling that she'd probably thought that they were his kids and was now relieved to find out that they weren't. The conversation then ended with her excusing herself so that she could go & "Powder her nose!" So he & Gibbs then went to join the others once again.

With having watched as Tony was chatting with Gibbs & Kayleigh it was Abby that realized that he might perhaps have feelings for her, so as they joined them she dragged him off to one side and said to him "What's the story?" He tries to fain his innocence by hiding it & saying "It's nothing." Of course with Abby having known him so well after all these years with them working together and the relationship that they've always had, she can see right through him, so she gives him a light punch on the arm and said "Come on! I can see that she's got you under her spell." So with that he replied "Ok, I met her earlier on while I was out with the kids. She answered the door at the last place we went to, I was so spellbound by her that I hadn't realized that she'd filled the kids buckets up, until Em started tugging on my coat. Not only that until I got home, I hadn't realized that she'd also slipped a note into my pocket. Now that I've had the conversation with her & Gibbs, I do want to know more."

Abby then said with a smile "Oooh Tony you've got it real bad!"

"You know I think I have!"

"I've not seen her for years. But I do know that she & Pacci were really good friends and she does still seem the same, why not go for it?"

He answers her "Well I did sort of put her number into my cell earlier because I didn't think I'd get the chance of calling her tonight."

"Well she is sort of here tonight, why not take a chance on it?"

He then answers "I might do if I ever get the chance of getting her on her own." She then kisses her lightly on the cheek as she says to him "Go for it, as you do deserve some happiness." Before she finally leaves him.

In the end following the talk with Abby he decides to go outside, to not only get some air, but to also try and get his head clear. As he just doesn't know what it is with this woman, but for some strange reason she seems to have really got him off kilter.

After a while of standing there with his back against the wall and with his knee bent and his foot flat against it, he takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes. A few minutes later he gets slightly startled when he hears a voice purring in his ear "Have you decided if it's trick or treat yet?" As he opened his eyes it's to find Kayleigh right in front of him once again, & yet again she'd managed to creep up on him without him realizing it, which he really wishes he knew how she keeps doing it too him. As they then begin to bring their faces closer together, they start off by just doing feather like kisses on their lips. Then as it started to become more heated, passionate and tender with his tongue demanding entrance, which she freely lets him have; he then puts his hand on her neck drawing them even closer together. It also meant that their bodies were also drawn a lot closer together and because of his position against the wall, she could feel the increasing bulge in his pants against her. As they then break the kiss apart due to the need for air, she then whispered against his lips "I take it that this means treat?" As they then do a final tender kiss, she grabs his hand and takes him to the car.

Back at her place once again as soon as she gets the door closed behind them both, he pushes her against it & the hungry kissing begins again, before he moves to nibbling her neck and stripping her of the jacket that she has on. Eventually she breaks them apart, takes his hand and takes them upstairs to her bedroom. She then ends up being slightly surprised, because of the way they tear each others clothes off with such urgency. He then just lays her on the bed so gently, before they make love so tenderly and slowly, she had sort of expected it to be over as quick as it had begun. Afterwards as they laid together, with her lying on his chest running her fingers through his chest hair, he all of a sudden says "Wow! That was one great treat!" She then slips back up again and just says "It certainly was the best!" Before she finally kisses him. As he then rolls them both & starts nibbling her neck, it causes her to squeal "Tony!" He starts to think that perhaps from now on Halloween may become loved rather than hated, especially if this is the beginning of a long and happy relationship!

 **The end!**

 **A/N: I had hoped to get this up yesterday, but got waylaid by a migraine! Anyway hope you all had a great Halloween! This is also my first attempt at a short story, so I hope that you all enjoy it! It was also nice to write this for a change & have a break from my longer ones, which I promise I am working on like mad at the moment! I'm hoping that I might explore short stories more now. Also if you would also like me to perhaps do a longer story based on this couple or another short one featuring them please feel free to let me know! Xxx. :-)**


End file.
